Memories&Laughter
by Melodic.Melody
Summary: Memories. With Ty Lee? It made Zuko roll his eyes. But to the acrobat, every memory with Zuko was worth all the while; Zuko/Ty Lee


Memories&Laughter

Summary: Memories. With Ty Lee? It made Zuko roll his eyes. But to the acrobat, every memory with Zuko was worth all the while; Zuko/Ty Lee

Chapter: 1

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: K+

_A/N_: Because it's time to hop on the Ty Luko train everybody! :D

Welcome everyone! This is a new project I want to work on. Nothing fancy schmancy, I just want to put my Zuko/Ty Lee oneshots somewhere. (Because you'd be surprised how many ideas pop into my head of this coupling!) I'll update every now and then. So here's to rounds of cute, cheesy, and overly cliche'd stories of Ty Luko! Enjoy. :3

* * *

Memories&Laughter

**Cheering Zuzu Up**

* * *

_Skip. Skip, Plop_.

The acrobat smiled, picking up a rock and throwing it at the pond just the right way so it skimmed past the top of the water. _Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Skip. Yes! _So easily amused Ty Lee was as she tried to find rocks near her and skip them.

"Hey Zuko, look! The last rock skipped five times across the pond! Wanna see if you can beat that?" She pointed, opening up her hand to offer the Fire Lord a rock; a pretty good rock in her opinion at that. Zuko, who laid next to her, nearly peeped one of his eyes opened and grunted, shutting his eyes back shut. All he wanted was to be alone in the castle garden to think - and he was, in fact alone, for a good five minutes. Before _she_ came. To disturb him. _Acrobats_, the word venomously penetrated his mind. "I don't want to play childish games right now." He turned to face away from the girl.

"Zuko you're such a party pooper, live a little!" If Zuko's eyes were opened he would have rolled them. Ty Lee continued to skip the rocks, enjoying her little game. She soon stopped throwing them and placed them down next to her, sighing. She looked at Zuko who was obviously not as amused. She came because Mai had complained about Zuko cooping himself up in the garden. She wanted to be a good friend and help. But with Zuko so set on being down, what would it take to put a smile on his face?

She sighed to herself. If only he enjoyed the things that made other people happy, like rock skipping. Unfortunately, Zuko wasn't like other people. Which only made Ty Lee's job harder. With one last measly rock throw into the water, she had an idea. She scrambled up. "Hey, Zuzu!"

"Zuko," he corrected her, peering one eye at her. He saw her standing completely on her feet, clutching her hands together with her big puppy eyes boring into him. He sighed. "What is it?"

"It's a very hot day, isn't it?"

"Ty Lee, welcome to the Fire Nation, where it's _always_ hot out - "

"I want to go jump in the pond," Ty Lee ignored his comment. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows. "Then go ahead? Just because I'm the Fire Lord doesn't mean you have to ask me -"

"With you," she added. "I want to jump in the pond with you." Ty Lee grinned as Zuko's eyes almost went to the back of his head from the eye rolling he did all this day.

"The feeling is not mutual - so no Ty Lee."

"Come on Zuko! Please?" Her puppy eyes didn't faze him.

"Like I said, I'll pass," he replied. But he managed to sit upright, almost smirking. "But I'll be happy to watch you fall into the water by yourself." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine," she smiled, and turned around. She bit her lip happily, a new plan setting in motion.

A few yards away from the pond, she was preparing herself to run and jump into the water. Zuko looked away from her and towards the pond. He shook his head.

"What a stupid girl, going to jump into that dirty, old pond water -" Suddenly the wind was knocked out of his chest and he gasped. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around his upper torso with full impact and, with her strength and speed, dragged both Zuko and herself off the ground and straight into the pond. The splash and Ty Lee's laughter echoed and the water rippled tremendously as they both were in the water. Zuko sputtered out water as he came up for air and glared at Ty Lee, who was covering her mouth with both of her hands, finding everything about the situation purely amusing.

"Ty Lee!"

"Oh Zuko," she said between giggles, "you looked so down in the dumps, I thought you might have wanted to be _refreshed_." Zuko splashed her furiously. "Why did you do that? I'm wet! How will I explain this to my guards and generals I have to speak to later on?" Ty Lee laughed some more.

"Worry about that later, right now you and I both know that it was totally worth it, seeing your reaction." Her hands pointed to Zuko's reflection in the water and she grinned. "Not only that, but look at yourself." Zuko did as he was told and saw his own self in the pond. His black hair was pushed out of his ponytail and every direction that one could think of was the direction each individual hair follicles ended up; the pond's water acting like a gel and locking them into place. He looked like a pure mental case, especially with his gritted teeth and angry facial expression.

Zuko touched his hair that was in the air and blinked. "I guess," he laughed lightly, "I do look a little weird." Ty Lee howled with laughter and pointed at him.

"A _little_ weird? You look like Azula when she's in need of her therapist!" Zuko growled at her teasingly, splashing her with more water.

"Well, you don't look much better. You look like a wet beaverdog!" Ty Lee laughed at Zuko's comment. However, she didn't even bother looking at herself. She couldn't keep her eyes off of Zuko as he smiled a genuine smile while he splashed her. She kindly returned the favor, and soon it was an all out water splashing war, as they kicked and slapped waves at eachother. Shrill laughs came from Ty Lee's end and deep chuckles came from Zuko's spot.

After they both were wrinkled like raisins from their playing, they managed to drag themselves back on the edge of the pond. Ty Lee blew her bangs from her face as she sat Indian styled towards Zuko; Zuko doing the same. "See? Wasn't that fun?" Zuko almost scowled at her, hating to be the one wrong. "I guess," he murmured, and it was sufficient enough to Ty Lee.

"You know," she tilted her head and smiled brightly, "your aura is very happy right now. It's shimmering with yellows and blues." Zuko rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Can't even be normal for two seconds in your life, can you circus freak?" Ty Lee simply nodded her head happily, learning to take the title of unique as a compliment. The fire lord smiled lightly at her, lying down on the grass. Ty Lee followed suit. They both watched the clouds for awhile and silence enveloped.

"Why are you here? Mai was saying you were cooping yourself up here," she asked suddenly. He shrugged. "Being a Fire Lord is more stressful than I thought. Came here to get away I guess." Ty Lee only nodded, not saying anything. She didn't want to stress him out more just to ease her curiosity. More silence came.

"But you know," Zuko managed to cough out, "when we were in the pond, I forgot all about my problems. So it's not so bad." Ty Lee's mouth was wide in astonishment, reaching over to give Zuko a hug. "Oh really Zuzu? You mean it?"

Zuko scowled at her affection, trying to get her off. "Hey, just because I said I forgot all my problems in the pond doesn't mean it was because of you. And even if it was you, that isn't an invitation to touch me." Ty Lee giggled, pulling away. He huffed at her, attempting to face the other way. But before he could turn away from her, she noticed the faintest blush on Zuko's cheek. She grinned.

"Zuzu, with your face turning red like that, I think you might need to cool down a bit more in the pond."

With his back facing her, Zuko closed his eyes and scowled yet again. "Oh, shut up circus freak." Inside however, Zuko was smiling.

Because of Ty Lee.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
